Last Shot
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Buffy is an Angel sent to Earth to watch over someone, but she doesn't realize that he's got a Demon already.


**Title:** Last Shot  
**Prompt:**Fantasy: Authors Choice (Angels and Demons)  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings:**Language

**Summary:**Buffy is an Angel sent to Earth to watch over someone, but she doesn't realize that he's got a Demon already.

Buffy felt her skin prickle as anger swelled through her being, and she knew the instant her adversary sensed it. His back stiffened and he turned slowly, his platinum hair sparkling in the light and his thin red tail twitching nervously. Then his blue eyes clashed with hers, and for a second her heart stuttered in her chest.

Then he smirked and she remembered that he was a demon. The demon who was trying to steal away her charge.

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy asked angrily, feeling her wings flutter indignantly as the demon took in her body.

"Spike." He said, running his tongue over his teeth, "'N who're you?"

"Buffy." She snapped, "This is my charge you're chasing after. Go find someone else."

Spike's gaze hardened and he raised his gaze to clash with hers, sending shivers down her spine. "This is my charge, you dozy bint. Go find another one."

"Nu uh!" Buffy protested, "This guy is mine! Go hang off Ted Bundy!"

"Think what you want." Spike said with a shrug, turning back around and getting comfortable on his unsuspecting charges shoulder, "'M not goin' anywhere."

Buffy let out an angry breath of air through clenched teeth and stomped her foot before turning and following his example. She wasn't letting him beat her – by the end of the day this man would be one of the living saints if it were up to her!

Apparently, Spike had the same thoughts. All day the two argued, trying to convince the boy to go one side or the other. Poor Andrew was so confused that he ended up curled up under his bed the rest off the day, leaving the two beings to themselves.

"This is totally you're fault." Buffy grumbled, "You broke him."

"Broke him? No way, kitten, you're the one who broke him. He was doin' just fine before you cam to hang on his shoulder." Spike snapped, "Was just about to convince him to rob that store, but you had to tell him to go give candy to those stupid brats."

"Everybody loves candy!" Buffy defended. Spike snorted.

"Sure, I'll buy tha', but was that the best you could come up with? Giving kids candy? Shouldn't you be tellin' him to send money to kids in Africa, or help those homeless dogs Sarah Mc-laugh-lyn is always cryin' on about?"

"Those kids needed candy!" Buffy grumbled, crossing her arms, "Gotta start out small or else they'll think they're going crazy."

"Newsflash, blondie, he already thinks he's goin' crazy." Spike said caustically, "You're not very good at this, are you?"

To his surprise, Buffy burst into tears. Spike immediately flinched back with wide eyes.

"Th-This is my last chance!" Buffy cried, "If I don't make him good by the end of the year, I'm going to be sent back to the earthly plane as a weak human!"

Part of Spike softened, and he sighed before walking over to sit beside her and place an awkward hand on her back in comfort.

"'M in the same boat as you, pet." He revealed, "This is my last shot to get someone back on our side, or I'll get sent back."

Buffy sniffed, "That just makes me feel worse. I-I don't want to get anyone in trouble, and I don't want to get myself in trouble. No matter what I'm going to mess up something!"

Spike just patted her shoulder and watched as Andrew Wells began to build a pillow fort in an attempt to hide away from the world that he obviously didn't want to face just yet.

_Fifteen Years Later_

Buffy frowned as she sat on a swing set, clearly awkward in her fifteen year old body. She was used to being never aging, ethereal, and eternally twenty eight. Now she was fifteen with the mind of a being thousands of years old. But oddly enough, it wasn't her powers she missed.

"Stupid demon." She murmured, kicking the ground half heartedly.

"Well, tha's not very nice."

Buffy's head shot up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. There, standing in front of her, was Spike. At first she thought that the Demons were trying to recruit her, and then she realized that the Spike she was looking at was different than the one she remembered. One – no tail. Two – instead of looking like someone in his early thirties, he looked like a teenager, like her.

"Spike?" she asked in awe. He shuffled awkwardly and smiled.

"In the flesh." He answered.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked, "You got Andrew – why are you not a demon?"

Spike blushed, "Apparently you got to Andrew more than I did. A week after he stabbed Jonathan he donated all his money to charity and moved to Africa to work with some orphans. I got demoted."

Buffy blinked in surprise and felt a blush erupt over her skin. Here she was, standing in front of the demon she had fantasized about unwillingly for years, except now he was a human. Like her.

"You wanna go out sometime?" she asked suddenly, "Maybe for some coffee? Or Ice cream?"

Spike smiled an honest to goodness smile and shrugged, "Sure. Though I think I'd rather go for a movie instead."

Buffy smiled as he held out his hand to help her out of the swing. She knew that this could get kind of complicated, but she found that she didn't care. She wanted to be with Spike.

And with that in mind, she grabbed his hand.


End file.
